


Till Death Do Us Part

by Hekate1308



Series: The Home We've Made [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Addams Family, M/M, creature!cas, siren!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Their wedding day dawns bright and sunny, and Dean feels himself relax as he makes coffee.What could possibly go wrong in their small monster community?





	Till Death Do Us Part

They should have known better than to hope their wedding could take place without some small problems cropping up.

True, that description fits most couples who are planning their wedding, but Dean still could have done without the dragon sitting on their lawn the eve before.

According to tradition – human tradition, anyway – he and Cas are supposed to spend the last night apart, but his wonderful siren has refused to let him out of the house and stay at Crowley’s because “how are we supposed to start our lives together if we aren’t together in the morning, Dean?”

“Cas” he calls out while checking his watch. Just gone ten pm. That gives them twelve hours to deal with the dragon.

“Yes, my love?”

“Would you come here please? There’s… oh just come here.”

Cas, prompted by the urgency in his voice, rushes to his side. “Is that a…”

“Pretty sure it is.”

“I thought they were extinct.”

“Doesn’t look extinct to me” Dean mumbles, texting Crowley.

The demon calls him immediately. “Noticed your guest, Squirrel. You should step out of the house soon, even my mother cannot hold onto a dragon indefinitely…”

“What do you mean, we should step out of the house!?”

“Yes, of course, why –“ he mumbles a curse word in Scottish Gaelic that Dean decides he doesn’t want to hear the translation of. “She didn’t tell you before, did she?”

“No. Tell us what?” Anyone else would probably be freaking out right now, but Dean has seen too much to worry about one dragon if Crowley says it’s ok.

“It’s an old witch tradition. Dragons stand for good luck and prosperity, and in the bygone days, witches used to summon one the night before a wedding to bless the couple.”

“I see. So we… go out to get blessed by a dragon.”

“Pretty much. He’ll bow to you – never got why they did that, but I guess he doesn’t have many blessing gestures available being a dragon – and then he’ll fly in a circle around town and throw a few flames up in the sky. Then the spell will send him back to where he came from. Perfectly harmless, I assure you.”

Dean hears a noise through the phone. “Crowley, what are you up to?”

“Nothing. Just relaxing. Totally, completely relaxing and not performing a ritual of good luick for soon-to-be newlyweds.”

Dean smiles. “You old softie.”

“Yeah, yeah, Squirrel, now get out there and put that poor dragon out of his misery.”

Cas, who’s listened in on their conversation, seems unpeturbed as ever as Dean hangs up. “I guess we should open the door.”

Dean nods. “But if we get fried at the Eve of our wedding, I’ll never forgive Crowley.”

Cas smiles as he takes his hand. “Rather sure he wouldn’t ask you to, in that case.”

They step out. From this near, the dragon is an even more impressive sight, his red scales glittering in the dark.

“Ahm… hello” Dean says. “I’m Dean, this is Cas, and we’re about to get hitched.”

The dragon looks at them both, then lets out a sound that might be called laughter before he bows down. Dean nods because he has no idea how to react, but Cas actually reaches out and pets the dragon’s nose.

Laughter again, and then the dragon opens his wings and flies off noiselessly, now and then breathing a ring of fire into the air as he circles their suburb before vanishing.

“This” Dean says “is exactly why humans are suspicious of us – you realize that, right?”

Cas draws him into a kiss. “It was a kind gesture.”

“It was” he admits. “We’ll thank Rowena tomorrow.”

They’ve almost forgotten Bobby’s staying with them, and so they’re rather surprised when a rough voice from inside the house says “Someone better tell me that was an actual dragon so I know I’m not losing my mind.”

Dean laughs.

* * *

Their wedding day dawns bright and sunny, and Dean feels himself relax as he makes coffee. Wedding jitters? None of that. He’s marrying the love of his life.

A dead mother, a drunk father, a brother who did a disappearing act as soon as he could, and yet Dean Winchester has it made.

He whistles Ramble On while making breakfast until the pan is taken out of his hands and he’s being lightly pushed to the side. “If you think I’ll allow you to cook on your wedding morning, boy, you are wrong.”

He laughs. “If you want to, you don’t see me protesting.”

The older man’s face softens as he takes Dean in. “You remind me of myself on my wedding day.”

He rarely mentions Karen. Dean swallows. “Bobby, I’m –“

“It’s a good thing. No seconds thoughts, then?”

Dean shakes his head. “Never.”

“No reason for them really now that you’ve got the dragon out of the way, I’d say.”

Dean grins. “I agree.”

Cas stumbles into the kitchen, hair askew as usual, and kisses Dean soundly before telling them good morning.

“You’re already acting like love birds on their honeymoon” Bobby shakes his head.

They haven’t really decided where they will eventually take it. For now, they’re staying; no reason to rush off in the middle of the party. Dean has never seen the point of that.

“So” Bobby says as he finishes cooking, “You two relax and have breakfast while I check the premises to make sure everything’s going smoothly.”

Dean shakes his head, what could possibly be wrong, with fairies, demons, witches, vampires, dragons, djinns, goblins and whatever else has found their way into their little community –

Alright, he has a point.

He leaves them. As soon as the door closes behind Bobby, Cas draws him into a kiss.

* * *

Everything is not going smoothly, Bobby soon learns.

As he arrives in the clearing in the woods the boys picked for the ceremony, the first thing he sees is Gilda trying to save some plants from a –

“What is that?”

“Oh” Crowley says calmly, appearing beside him, “Looks like we got a bogeyman on our hands.”

“A bogeyman? You mean like –“

“To say it in German, Wer hat Angst vorm Schwarzen Mann? Yes, Bogeyman, scary creature that haunts children’s cupboards at night.”

“What is it doing here, then?”

“It’s actually a good sign. Bogeymen feel drawn towards events full of light and happiness because something in their stupid little brains tells them that when they scare anyone there, they’ll get even more of the fear they crave.”

“Like Cas and love? That sort of thing?”

“Yes. Of course, this one’s a little confused right now, since all Gilda is worried about are her flower arrangements.”

“Shouldn’t we help her?”

Crowley grins. “You have never seen an angry fairy, right?”

Indeed, the next thing they see is Gilda attacking the bogeyman with a determination Bobby wouldn’t have expected, while Charlie tries to distract it until Rowena blasts it – and sadly most of the decorations.

“Mother, I think that was a bit excessive.”

“I did what I had to do.”

Bobby picks up a broken chair. “Think you can fix that in the next hour?”

“Of course. If my son may be convinced to help me…”

“Since this is for Squirrel’s and feather’s wedding, I suppose I could be…”  

While the others clean up, Bobby goes to check on Benny, who has agreed to be their caterer for the day. Andrea , soon-to-be vampire, also helps enthusiastically.

“I made my famous gumbo as a surprise, Dean loves it” Benny explains, “And of course we have both wedding cake and wedding pie.”

“Never could say no to pie, Dean.”

Benny chuckles. “Exactly.”

“So, no problems?” Bobby asks, feeling somewhat more grounded now the bogeyman’s gone and he’s standing in an airy kitchen.

“Oh no, I mean, there were a few goblins flying around, but apart from that, we’ve gotb everything under control.”

Bobby takes a deep breath.

“It’s a lot to take in” Benny says conversationally as he puts the finishing touches on the wedding cake. “You want a drink?”

Bobby shakes his head. “I’ll get used to it. Mostly, I’m just glad Dean called. Who cares if there are bogeymen.”

“That’s the spirit” Andrea says. “Just one step at a time, you’ll soon be there.”

Bobby doesn’t exactly know what “there” he’s supposed to reach, but for now, he is rather content.

* * *

Since they couldn’t decide who’d walk who down the altar, Dean and Cas have chosen to march down the aisle together.

Still in the safety of their home, Dean whistles as Cas steps out of the bedroom fully dressed. “I gotta say, sunshine, I got myself a catch.”

“Same” Cas replies, kissing him. “We shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

“No” Dean says, somewhat sadly because Cas looks absolutely amazing in his new suit.

When they get there, Cas lets out a strangled sound and rushes towards two surprise guests. “Aunt Naomi! Balthazar! I didn’t expect you to come!”

“One of my nephews is getting married” the woman dressed in a pants suit says stiffly. “Of course I came. I assume this is the hu- this is Dean?”

She’s trying, Dean supposes, so he smiles and shakes her hand.

His cousin, who’s been glowering at his fiancé, shakes his head. “Man, Cassie. He doesn’t even react to my snares.”

“It is very irresponsible of you to try” aunt Naomi declares and drags him off.

“I’m sorry you’re marring into a family of weirdos” Cas says quietly.

Dean squeezes his hand. “I’m not.”

* * *

It is a beautiful ceremony. Garth got himself ordained sometime ago and has happily agreed to marry them.

Naturally, he holds a bit of a speech praising Dean and Cas to the heavens, and Bobby is whole-heartedly agreeing with him when Crowley elbows him into the side. “There’s a Leprechaun behind the tree to your right. God knows what it could get up to.”

Bobby looks at him. They quickly make their way out of their seats.

Five minutes later, the Leprechaun is safely busy counting salt in Crowley’s basement and no one has noticed they were gone in the first place.

“Does something like this happen often?” he hisses as they sit down again.

Crowley shrugs. “Depends what you consider “often””.

Bobby doesn’t reply.

* * *

“You may now kiss your husband.”

Dean grins as he does exactly that.

All in all, everything’s perfect – a little too perfect. He will have to have a little chat with Crowley later about keeping stuff from them, but that can wait. For now they will enjoy their party.

“Well then!” Garth throws his hands in the air. “Humans and monsters, I present to you Dean and Castiel Winchester!”

[16 seconds ago](http://hekate1308.tumblr.com/post/169535519477/till-death-do-us-part) |    
---|---  
[#my writings](http://hekate1308.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writings)  [#destiel](http://hekate1308.tumblr.com/tagged/destiel)  [#destiel au](http://hekate1308.tumblr.com/tagged/destiel-au)  [#siren!cas](http://hekate1308.tumblr.com/tagged/siren%21cas)  [#creature!cas](http://hekate1308.tumblr.com/tagged/creature%21cas) 


End file.
